The Pain of Breaking Up
by Steve-Arkarian
Summary: This is my first songfic. Harry can't take the apologies from Draco anymore. See inside for warnings. Dont' like? Then don't read.


The Pain of Breaking Up

A/N : None of the characters belong to me they belong to J. K. Rowling. This is my first songfic. Sorry it's so short. To get the best out of this fic listen to .com/watch?v=ka8zUh4gYUw it is Too Late To Apologize Lyrics be Timberland on you tube under Dyla98. Please read and review, and hopefully give me pointers on how to make the fic better. This fic is between Draco and Harry.

Warning: Draco/Harry pairing. Hinted verbal/emotional abuse. Also cutting and suicide. ( Character death, obviously.)

"I just can't do this anymore Draco. I can't take your apologies anymore. I'm tired. You always think that saying sorry will make everything better and I know you mean it when you say sorry…but I can't play these games with you anymore. I can't take you hurting me over and over again then thinking it will be okay with a simple 'I'm sorry.'. It's not, not anymore. I can't take your lies. You've hurt me."

"But Harry, I really am sorry! I mean it! Really. C'mon Harry don't do this to me. I love you! Please just give me one more chance! I wont blow it this time I promise! I'm sorry for the things I've said. You know I didn't mean that. Right? You know I didn't mean it, right Harry? I love you! Please I'm sorry. We can make this work. Just give me one more chance!"

"Go home Draco and don't come back again this is it between us. I just can't take it anymore… I love you and that's what makes this hard. I've tried Draco, I really have. I know you love me too. I know you mean your apologies but it doesn't erase the pain you've created. You hurt me too much and I can't take it anymore. Please leave and don't come back."

"…but Harry. I… I'm sorry."

"Leave now Draco. Don't bother coming back, I wont be here. I'm leaving soon after you and I'm putting up wards so after you leave you wont be able to get back in while I'm here. Goodbye Draco."

Harry pushed a sobbing Draco out the front door.

"Alright Harry. Don't forget I love you and I'm sorry. I wont forget you. I wont forget." Then Draco apparated to his manor.

Harry shut the door and warded the house then leaned against the door with his back. He then let the tears he'd been holding back escape and slide down his face. After a few moments Harry took a shuddering breath then went up the stairs to his bedroom. He walked over and sat down on the edge of his mattress. He looked at his nightstand then waved his wand over it releasing the glamour that had hidden the objects on it.

At his home Draco curled up into a ball on his own bed and cried. Harry had always forgiven him but not this time. He felt at a loss. It had never even occurred to him that Harry might break up with him. Draco stayed curled in a ball crying shaking as the sobs rocked his body. He didn't know what to do next.

Harry sat on his bed and stared at his nightstand then rolled up his sleeves and released the glamours on his arms. His wrists were criss-crossed with scars some more recently made than others. He glanced at the picture of him and Draco that was next to the note for Draco that was propped against the clock on his nightstand and sighed. Draco would come back when the wards were down and would come up here. He didn't want Draco to but he knew he would and there would be nothing he could do about it. He would be gone. With one last glance at the picture he reached over and picked up the razorblade then put the tip against his wrist. 'No more pain,' he thought, 'there will be no more pain after this.' Then he cut several deep gashes and quickly did so to his other wrist as well before he lost too much blood to grip the blade. He sighed then smiled as he lay back across his bed.

Draco decided he would go back to Harry's house just so he could at least be near something of Harry's at least. When he got there he was surprised that there weren't any wards up. '…he must have left already' Draco thought trying to hold back new sobs then he went inside. He quietly shut the door then went up to their bedroom and pushed the door open. He gasped at the sight. A lifeless Harry lay across the bed with crimson puddles surrounding his arms.

"Harry…" choked Draco as he ran to Harry's side. Fresh tears poured down Draco's face as he looked at his lost love. He looked at Harry's wrists and saw not only the fresh cuts that were still bleeding slightly but the scars from the old cuts.

"Oh Harry, love. Why didn't you tell me how much pain you were in? Why didn't I see it? I'm so sorry love. I'm sorry. I wish I had been able to see your pain and help but I didn't, I wish I would have known. I'm sorry for your pain…" Draco looked over and saw the note that was addressed to him. It said: _Dear Draco, I never told you but… I'm sorry too. Love Harry._

_Draco went home then came right back and sat on the bed next to Harry before pulling out the vial of poison that he had went home to retrieve. He pulled out the stopper and downed the poison then he laid down and pulled Harry's lifeless body into a loving embrace. _

"_Goodbye Harry. Maybe I'll see you soon. I still love you." _

_He kissed Harry then shut his eyes. He gave his body over to the poison coursing through it and died a moment later._


End file.
